


Costs

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the bother to himself, Wintergreen does know it cost too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costs

Wintergreen pressed back into the wall, staying out of the line of fire while he caught his breath. He did not look at Slade, still moving effortlessly, knowing it would only irritate him.

Yes, he was proud of the man, amazed at all he could do. But there were days like today when it felt so obscene that with only a decade or so between them, that he was left struggling, while Slade continued on effortlessly.

Of course, and the thought sobered all envy away, for all the solid strength and stamina Slade had, the costs had been staggering.

Wintergreen threw himself back into the fray, for he could do no less, no matter how much a pittance his effort must seem against the superior soldier's.


End file.
